Abundancia
by La Tia Paula
Summary: Se narra la historia de Katsuki, espíritu de tierra premiado por el sol, en búsqueda de un compañero. KatsuDeku/Leve KiriKami
1. Parte única.

¿Dónde habrá un contenedor adecuado?

¿Dónde estará mi corazón?

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los pueblos emergían paralelamente los espíritus también tomaban fuerza. Aquellos que han estado antes, desde el inicio se adaptaban a este paso con emoción y algo de temor. Esta es la historia de uno de ellos, Katsuki, nacido de tierras agrietadas como una semilla que germina desde lo profundo y bendecido por el sol como si fuera una de esas flores que siempre lo mira.

Katsuki aprehendió todo lo posible del mundo en una dura batalla por sobrevivir ganándose un vasto territorio el cual protegía, al cual vanagloriara y por el cual mataba.

¿Qué movía a seres como él, cuando el tiempo se mueve tan lento y parece tan banal? ¿entendían al mismo ritmo que de aquellos con límite de horas? Quizás lo único en sus cabezas era las palabras vueltas acción, para no aburrirse, un destajo bastante simple para llenar sus días.

Pero, este ser con llamas danzarinas, tan agresivo y solitario, pese a ese casi irracional sentido instintivo que lo manejaba pronto descubriría poesía en sus palabras.

— Ahhg maldición -bostezó con suma pereza mientras giraba en esa cama de hojas y ramas en el cual yacía para su descanso, la luz bañaba sus músculos expuestos hasta el ombligo donde tenía ropajes rojos y negros que formaban un pantalón, uno muy mal puesto.. de no ser por los cinturones se le caía en un soplido, usó sus fuertes brazos como un cric para elevarse del suelo y con un sólo impulso estar de pie.

¿Qué sería lo primero que debería hacer a las casi doce de la mañana? Su estómago dictaba así que a cazar alimento, no era alguien muy refinado en el área, cualquier cosa que lo llenara era bienvenida a su boca. Esa era una de la razones por la que era criticado porque ese territorio que tenía era muy rico en tierra, significaba que la siembra de vegetación para consumo sería muy buena. No obstante se encontraba en un gran problema..

Sus ojos fríos miraron el cielo como si tuviera un tipo de maldición, agradecía tal poder pero si se quedaba mucho tiempo en un sector las nubes escapaban de él y la luz del sol abarcaba casi totalmente todo, era preocupante ver el suelo agrietado y los árboles más jóvenes que se secaban. Recordó discutir esa situación con un sujeto que pasaba lo mismo que él, que tenía cabellos color lava puntiagudos..

— ¡Un hechicero me dijo que la mejor opción era balancearme con alguien más, resultó ser bastante sencillo! Deja te explico, tienes que buscar a alguien también ligado a los cielos pero que atraiga nubes, yo así conocí a mi compañero. Aunque él es más de tormentas y eso pero ¡eh! Eso lo hace más varonil.. pero dejemos en claro una cosa, yo soy el más varonil de los dos.

Ahora que pensaba en eso ¿qué estaría haciendo ese idiota? Bueno. Tan sencillo como suena, tenía que ponerse en tarea de cortejar ¿verdad? No es que no se haya topado con espíritus así anteriormente.. no le han llamado la atención pero ahora debía hacer un esfuerzo porque se veía en una necesidad.

— ¡Por Cibeles! Lo estoy pensando demasiado, es agarrar a uno y ya.

Amor, compañerismo.. eran términos demasiado simples y carentes de verdadero peso para Katsuki, el cual nunca los experimentó. Nadie se atrevería a rechazarlo y si eso pasaba, ya vería las consecuencias.

Las grietas se burlaban se él recordándole, como prefacio, que si no actuaba pronto la sequedad sería su amante. ¡Que venga! Pensaba harto, los días corrían como hojas que lleva el río, parecía que los demás se ocultaban de él. Mataría al canalla que corrió a favor de las sombras para advertir al resto ¿quiénes se creían? Al primero que vea y le convenga lo va a someter, estaba decidido.

Entre tanta riña por suelo y espectros de luces se hizo la noche una vez más. Gastaba más pensando que actuando se percató pero con un suspiro volvió a su nido y miró el cielo, por un lado cansado del mismo panorama que tenía, por otro deseando compartir aquello que brillaba en el reflejo de sus ojos, claro que nunca lo soltaría con facilidad.

La soledad es vergonzosa

Es sofocante, es codiciosa

Pero busca destruirse,

por besos suaves

y susurros de buenas noches

Entre ese mundo de imaginación e inconsistencia batallaba entre campo de flores heladas bajo el infinitivo mar, no pudiendo respirar pero aún así avanzando hasta encontrar al dueño de esos golpes huecos y rítmicos. Agradable melodía con baño sanador, cuando pudo despertarse empezó a toser expulsando líquido de su nariz al paso y notando ese diluvio que lo golpeaba.

Sin meditarlo se levantó casi cayendo, y entre largos pasos rápidos fue buscando aunque la vista no le ayudaba y tuviera que apretar los párpados cada segundo. Qué horror, estaba enojado pero aliviado también.

Avanzó chocando contra el barro unas cinco veces, maldiciones no le faltaron pero en un tramo se fue despejando hasta que pudo estar completamente en sus sentidos y llegar a un lago pequeño custodiado entre sauces llorones.

Se sabía muy bien que los espíritus vinculados al agua necesitaban lugares tranquilos para producir lluvias fuertes y abundantes donde la luna se reflejara para su apoyo. Y allí lo encontró en su vestimenta blanca haciendo una reverencia a su madre, debía admitir que era hermoso, ese cabello le recordaba a los más esponjosos arbustos donde gustaba acostarse hace décadas.

Katsuki no entendía muy bien la leve diferencia entre el color de sus pieles, se miró detalladamente el brazo y luego al objeto de observación, estudió su complexión. No parecía pesado, aunque nada era pesado para él, podría cargarlo sin dificultad, necesitaba verlo con más cuidado pero cuando se fue acercando.. el espíritu se percató y como neblina que colapsa escapó.

— ¡Oye, cobarde! -frunciendo el ceño se adelantó comenzando a caminar al rededor de los límites del agua- ¡Sé que estás allí, maldición! -se agachó intentando cazar con la vista por debajo del agua.

No podía irse de allí, no ahora, jamás.

Algunos pájaros traídos por el amanecer se quedaban curiosos a ver el espectáculo. Un gruñón acosando temblorosa agua con saltos de cangrejos y gestos de demonio.

— ¡Puedo seguir con este juego por siempre! ¡Muéstrate!

— ¡Por favor, déjame ir! -se atrevió a mostrar su cabeza y parte de sus manos- ¡No sé qué es lo que hice mal, pero por favor ya déjame! ¡Prometo no volver!

En pocos segundos tuvo que volver a su escondite cuando ese salvaje se aventó tratando de agarrarlo.

— ¡Estaba tan cerca! -golpeó la superficie líquida con su mano echando fuego por la frustración.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? -apareció nuevamente, esta vez más lejos, si no salía no podía hablar y así no resolvería nada.

— ¡Te convertirás en mi compañero, pequitas!

— ¡¿Ah?! -se zambulló reapareciendo con firmeza a un par de metros de él. Aunque le daba miedo debía enfrentarlo de alguna manera. Ante esa mirada rojiza petulante trago duro y exclamó- ¡Yo no he aceptado algo por el estilo!

— ¡Me llamo Katsuki y éste es mi territorio, lo que yo dicte es ley!

¡Por los dioses! Nunca se había topado con un sujeto tan.. intratable.

— ¡Me niego, prefiero pasar la eternidad aquí mismo entonces!

— ... -usaría todo su eufemismo para ser claro- ¡Escucha maldito cabeza de musgo, tú aquí no te mandas solo así que vas sacando tu culo de ahí ahora y trata bien a tu nuevo señor!

No entendía la razón de porqué no funcionaron sus palabras, todo un misterio.

Katsuki estaba tratando la tarea de encontrar los más ricos frutos, seleccionó uvas, fresas, algunas naranjas y moras. Definitivamente no era un experto en el tema de recolectar.. amaba la carne e iba a por ella, pero por su nuevo.. invitado por así decirlo, se tuvo que obligar a complacerlo en cuanto podía. En los pequeños intercambios de palabras pudo descubrir que le gustaba más los frutos que daba la naturaleza así que con una leve amenaza se fue a buscar comida para el cortejo.

De paso se puso a hacer un sombrero de paja adornando con unos listones rojos.

Cuando volvió al tan conocido punto de encuentro casi se enferma con la cantidad de aves que estaban cerca, y ese maldito que se prestaba a ellas saliendo un poco del agua y haciendo de estatua.

— ¿¡Por qué ellas están bien y yo no!?

— Respetan mi espacio y yo las dejo entrar. Además vienen a verte a ti, eres muy entretenido.

— Las convertiré en mi cena.. ¡Oye! Toma, te traje unas cosas.

— Muy considerado.. ¿para qué el sombrero? -señaló curioso yendo tras las cosas que le dejaron. Katsuki se alejaba así que no temía bajar un poco la guardia.

— Hará calor así.. para que salgas un poco.

— No voy a salir del agua.

— ¡Ya lo sé!

Los días de ellos dos se resumían sencillamente. El tira y afloja se volvía tan rutinario, el espíritu de fuego pasaba gran parte de su tiempo acosando a su presa, y en los descansos hacía rondas por su territorio. Podrían pensar que era una oportunidad pero salir de la protección suponía ser atrapado por el lobo.

Katsuki varias veces le preguntó su nombre pero no recibió respuesta. Era demasiado obvio, a veces.. lo que somos está fuertemente ligado a cómo nos nombramos y forma un ancla, para quien ha encontrado significado a su ser no puede dejar que usen lo que significan tan a la ligera. Lo resolvieron usando un apodo: Deku.

Claro que al ser pecoso no le gustó para nada, pero batallar con ese salvaje.. más razón encontraba en una ostra.

¿Qué es lo que trajo a Deku hasta aquí? Esa pregunta quedaba suspendida, no se caracterizaba como alguien curioso pero no estaba de más tratar un tema por el cual podrían acercarse.

No había luna ni soledad, apenas un brillo que hacía visible algunas rocas. Pero Katsuki cambió ésto creando líneas de fuego que abrazaban los árboles sin producirles daño. Ambos se quedaron mirándose en sus extremos como esperando una petición.

— Tregua por ahora. Quisiera hablar contigo Deku.

El susodicho salió sin vacilación y ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo. El viento casi no llegaba a esos límites, se iba sintiendo bastante tibio, como una tarde arrulladora de otoño. El ser de cabello crispado dió la aprobación moviendo su cabeza para que continuase.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— ... -movió los labios dudoso pero evitando llegar al punto preciso comenzó a relatar sobre otra cosa- Nací en una cueva, entre flores de campana y polillas fantasmas.. es increíble cómo tomamos el mundo que hasta el tiempo parece tan poco y a la vez extenuante.. repetidor, incontrolable, inalcanzable..

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— Una vez te vi, usualmente los míos nos acompañamos y susurraban sobre ti cuando te vieron pasar aquel cerro de siete colores, se impresionaron porque un bendecido de fuego no haya secuestrado algún tipo de equilibrador.. a veces es como una maldición el poder, y bueno, recientemente me enteré que andabas como loco buscando un acompañante.. deducí que la estabas pasando mal así que, no lo sé. Vine hasta aquí al fin de cuentas, creí que no sería de tu interés

Katsuki no debía sentirse impresionado, era obvia la fama que se fue ganando y no ser reconocido le parecía absurdo. Aún así, sabiendo eso no entendía porqué razón el contrario vino voluntariamente ¿buscaba algo? ¿debería interpretarlo como algo más? Dejando eso de lado, venir a «auxiliar», eso lo pudría en rabia, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie (o al menos eso pensaba) no obstante ver directo a esos ojos le generaba un cosquilleo eléctrico en el pecho que llegaba hasta su ombligo.

Por otra parte Deku no sabía qué más agregar, ni si estuvo bien decir lo que dijo. Si tiene que prestar ayuda la da, es parte de su ser pero tal vez lo interpretaría como lástima conociendo lo animal que era.

— No te puedo decir dónde están los míos para que vayas a por uno, lo siento porque no me creo capaz de cumplir una promesa así y poner en riesgo a los demás.

— ¿Significa que aceptas ser mi compañero? -pese a que seguía meditando la situación lo único fijo que quería era mantenerlo cerca y aunque declinara lo seguiría manteniendo hasta resolver lo que en su mente aquejaba.

— No.. yo no quisiera pasar parte de este tiempo mío con alguien que no conozco en absoluto.

— Te he dicho quién soy -se extrañó.

— Me has dicho que eres dueño de estas tierras y que te llamas Kacchan..

— Katsuki.

— Kacchan -bajó el mentón un tanto retador.

Usualmente dicen que tenemos una limitada capacidad para tomar fundamentales decisiones a lo largo del día. Que esa gran concentración de acierto la malgastamos en elecciones sin mucha utilidad y que cuando llega el momento clave se nos acabó la reserva al final no haciendo absolutamente nada. Nada de nada o pasando de eso.

Ese día Katsuki cambió su cama, muchos se rieron de él (los más valientes y escurridizos) diciendo que parecía nido de pato. Lo suyo no era las cosas esponjosas pero creyó que sería una buena mejoría. Lo segundo que hizo fue comer mucha fruta con verde descubriendo que le gustaba lo que llamaban ají.

Avanzando también pensó que le gustaba escapar al mar cuando podía y nadar hasta cansarse. Entrenar su cuerpo era una actividad que hacía a diario.

Respiró hondo y se embarcó a un pequeño viaje, iría a buscar ese tipo de aldea donde Deku venía. Para cerciorarse algo. Lo que más le sorprendió de esto es que a ese tipo de seres les gustara mucho lo que son las cuevas ¿es por nacimiento o el que conocía era la excepción? No eran muchos los que estaban pero al parecer eran grupos que luego iban al mayor.

Katsuki vió espíritus bellos, voluminosos, de formas extravagantes, con vestiduras más pintorescas pero puras, aún así nada de lo que cruzó sus ojos le llamó totalmente la atención para tomarlo. No estuvo ni dos minutos allí dentro.

A su regreso contó el número que le quedaba decidiéndose por pensar. Eso era la acción más difícil del día, como si todo se agolparía en él y lo dejara medio muerto.

Pensaba en su piel caliente y algo aspera, como la tierra que deseaba saciar la sed contra otro pecho, beber para apagar necesidad una y otra vez, sumergirse en la fuente para formar ondas. Querer y ser querido.

Recorrer estrellas oscuras en un cielo lechoso y ver llover, y sentirse todas las mañanas primaveral entre hojas sanas que acaricien su rostro. Pero ¿de qué sirve soñar la realidad? ¿qué temible autocastigo era ese? ¿por qué debía de ser tan complicado?

A la noche Katsuki visitó el lago, ésta vez Deku estaba fuera admirando a la Luna quien lo bañaba de energía, se acercó despacio y sin vacilar proclamó:

— Puedes irte.

— ¿Has conseguido a alguien más?

— No, pero no voy a rogarte tampoco ni perseguirte. Estaré aquí esperando a que vuelvas y quieras conocerme. También a que me ayudes a conocerme.

Le dió la espalda y emprendió marcha, ¿recuerdan el tema de la cantidad de decisiones? Bueno, Katsuki hizo muchas cosas, dejando lo más importante para el final pero sin esa supuesta capacidad de concentrarte completamente, él creía que sin ésto no hubiera sido capaz de llevar a cabo tal escenario.

Tal vez le hubiera gritado que se vaya, pero que lo iba a seguir, que no habría lugar en el mundo donde pudiera esconderse o hablado sobre su visita en la cueva afirmando que tan sólo lo quería a él. Volverse paranoico y decir que lo deseaba, que iba a encintarlo teniendo así que quedarse.

Muchas cosas habrían salido de su boca, pero se mantuvo callado. El único que agregó algo fue el ser del agua, que lo detuvo tocándole la espalda.

— Me llamo Izuku.

Hola, si llegan hasta aquí muchísimas gracias. No soy escritora, de hecho sólo hice esto porque quise(?) para aportar, en parte por diversión, se supone que iba a ser algo corto pero me tomó como seis días aunque la verdad SÍ es corto xD espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No sabía si ese tipo de final estaba bien, me imaginaba otro pero ese otro final lo metí casi al final(?) Bueno me callo. Adiós.


	2. Extra

La lluvia salpicaba una montaña, tan suavemente como una caricia materna. Los animales que habitaban cerca se refugiaban en parejas debajo de las hojas más grandes o dentro de algún agujero cerca de los árboles, escuchando atentamente la tonada del agua al golpear el suelo e inundar de fragancia con la característica humedad que formaba. Pero, como muchas veces, ese ambiente relajado se enredaba en un tejido de placer explosivo por dos entes.

Un choque de labios bañados por las gotas, resbalosos toques de pieles y sonidos de éxtasis nacidos en manzanas que se tiraban al cielo el cual bramía en respuesta alargando la tormenta un poco más.

Sueños pasajeros en ambos, descansos que podían durar una eternidad pero no calmaban la compañía.

Amor puro y simple, infinito.

No podría soltarte aunque eso costara el mundo.

No podría vivir sin tu llamado siquiera un día

¿Qué me has hecho?

Si es una maldición, por favor..

mantenla por siempre.

Hasta que desaparezca.

Como era común, Katsuki daba una ronda en su territorio con esa expresión de mala sangre que todos conocían. Estaba preocupado pero no podía dejar de emitir sus vibraciones de jefe, si alguien se intentaba aprovechar iba a reventarlo en una estaca hasta que ya no tuviera cabeza.

Pasó su mano por las enredaderas, eran tan verdes como el cabello de su compañero, paseó por los árboles que ofrecían fruta para ver las mejores. Ya lo hacía casi por instinto llevar cosas, aunque el «cortejo» ya no era necesario debía seguir mimándolo así no lo abandonara ¿no? Claro, era obvio, por eso lo hacía pese a las quejas contrarias.

— Oye Katsuki, te vengo hablando desde que cruzamos el río y no me has hecho caso –se quejó a su lado un espíritu de fuego con cabello puntiagudo. Oh, de ahí venía la idea de las estacas– Si vas a ignorarme me voy a marchar en la noche con Denki..

— Claro, vete, le diré a todos así tu rayito tenga que proteger tu patética retaguardia.

— ¡Sabes que somos débiles cuando se va el sol! –pisó fuerte al verse acorralado por la amenaza– Vine aquí exactamente por eso, desde que nació nuestro tercer hijo han venido a fastidiarme.. necesito ayuda, por favor dame un territorio cercano al tuyo para poder apoyarme..

— Hmm.. Izuku no me hablaría en mucho tiempo si los echo a patadas de aquí, además se ha encariñado con la cola de mono, el de poco pelo y ese nuevo de ojos raros.. –suspiró un poco contando con sus dedos las crías que vió, y luego miró su brazo pensando si podría cargar con uno algún día.

— Me alegro de que al menos uno de ustedes sea el verdadero generoso, ah pero ¡sabes! –y ahí iba de nuevo hablando de sus engendros sin pausa, por eso dejaba de prestarle atención–.. Y decidimos ponerle TetsuTetsu..

— Hay algo ahí, oye, vete a donde está Izuku y la chispa –ordenó mientras se movía a paso firme encendiendo pequeñas llamas en sus hombros.

Era un hombre.. con esencia diferente, llevaba harapos viejos y la espalda descubierta, era igual de grande que él. Estaba comiendo fruta del sector que hizo para su compañero, oh no, eso le costaría su vida. Apretó sus puños creando más calor y que de su piel se fuera expulsando vapor por el enojo.

— ¡Oye tú..!

— ¿Estás bien? –casi se tropieza por una raíz al escuchar la voz de Izuku al lado ¿qué mierda hacía ahí?

Omitiendo los regaños mezclados con insultos y amenazas. Pudieron calmarse los tres, aunque el misterioso sujeto sólo miraba impasible el acto que le mostraban, cuando hubo silencio recién se presentó con una extraña petición.

— Mi nombre es Mirio, lamento haber pisado sus tierras pero estoy buscando a alguien ¿me ayudarían a saber si ha pasado por aquí?

Tal como sospechaba Katsuki ese hombre era extraño, no era de los suyos pero tampoco de los humanos al haber recorrido tantas décadas con pies descalzos. A veces los dioses maldecían poniendo a varios en esa franja sin determinación.

— Un elfo.. no hemos visto uno en tanto tiempo, son casi una leyenda entre nosotros. Son más sensibles así que si existe uno debe estar oculto de nuestros ojos –explicaba el espíritu de agua apagando con su dedo los indicios de llamas nacientes de su pareja– Pero es extraña tu situación.. ¿tú qué dices Kacchan?

—... –frunció el ceño al ver que llegaron al centro de su dominio, encima con su propiedad dándole de comer al extraño y lavándole la vestimenta en el camino. Pese a las venas que brotaban de su frente se puso serio, miró con dureza para responder– Ríndete en tu búsqueda, es la locura de tu soledad que ha creado algo inexistente. Si sigues sólo te depara un amargo camino sin resultados.

Tan directo como podía serlo entre los presentes (su mayoría frutos verdes con nombres tontos) dió su punto de vista. Con los brazos cruzados afianzó la prioridad de dejar algo que es en vano.

— Yo.. no puedo creer que es una fantasía porque.. –agachó la cabeza temblando, sí, la locura se instauraba en su pecho. Pero era la simple de idea de dejar de intentar encontrarlo– Por favor, yo sé que Tamaki es real.. yo sé lo que viví y.. necesito una pista porque estoy muy perdido sin él..

Hubo una pausa y se determinó a arrodillarse.

— Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero por favor si pueden ayudarme de alguna manera..

Los seres miraban tal acto con el corazón encogido. Denki abrazaba a sus pequeños intentando ponerse en el lugar del desconocido pero sabía que no podía aguantar ese dolor a lo incierto, al igual que los demás.

— Katsuki.. podemos consultar al oráculo –lo llamó su pareja para suavizar el ambiente pensando en la única opción que se le ocurría. Cuando dejó el apodo cariñoso quiso denotar la seriedad de la afirmación.

— Tsk.. no. Una petición al oráculo cuesta mucho y no podríamos llamarlo de nuevo, además ¿qué ganaría yo? Aquí no hacemos caridad.

Aunque dos miradas lo reprendían por esa actitud Izuku sólo sonrió suavemente y pasó su mano por el hombro del espíritu flameante, surcando su dedo por la clavícula susurrando miel para un oso hambriento. Al separarse de la oreja contraria soltó una risita al ver la rigidez que le dejó.

— Oh.. bueno, lo haremos.

— ¡Eso fue rápido! –expresó Kirishima viendo como su compañero se alejaba hasta un gran roble explotando su estructura baja de un puñetazo llameante.

— Oye, recoge esto y créame una cuna.

— ¿Eh? –muy lento para entender a la primera sus dientes puntiagudos aparecieron en unos minutos como una respuesta positiva.

En un mundo tan milagroso y lleno de posibilidades no existía lo imposible.

Llamar a un oráculo suponía el sacrificio de dos seres para otra llamada, además de una interpretación de dos más en una cápsula de naturaleza que podía durar semanas. Aún así se animaron a recrearlo.

Se decidió usar el lago Duranta para la ocasión ya que era lo más seguro que podían preparar por si ocurría un desastre. Los espíritus donaron un par de esferas para volver el agua de un color zafiro nocturno e iniciara la cuenta regresiva.

Habían pasado doce lunas desde aquello.

Dime, responde.

No me quiero ir, tampoco quiero que te vayas

Si tengo que hacer rehén al tiempo, lo haré

¿perdonarás mi egoísmo?

Tu mirada es un milagro.

Si vas a cuestionarme,

acabame de una vez

Encontraré la paz en el final que me des.

Excava profundo en mi corazón

Y así, cuando la luz se apague

y nadie me esté viendo,

entenderé quién soy.

— Se ve muy solitario, pero es un buen tipo. Me gustan los que sonríen a pesar de todo –comentó Kirishima a su compañero que supervisaba impaciente la masa de agua.

— No le ofrezcas nada porque va a rechazarlo, conozco esa mirada que tiene.. y no puede ser llenada hasta que encuentre a quien busca.

— ¡Oh! Eso fue muy profundo, cambiaste mucho ¿eh? –con la emoción elevaba comenzó a palmear la espalda de su malhumorado amigo– Aunque, los dioses son muy crueles ¿no? Mira que dar maldiciones de ese calibre, son aterradores, yo no podría plantearme con uno.

— Yo sí.

No hubo más palabras porque notaron las figuras brotar de su exilio.

En las palabras que le dieron al joven Mirio había una mirada algo desalentadora pero el pecho del rubio se infló de esperanza dando fin a su parada en la montaña Baku, ese cambio de rutina fue una nueva experiencia para los presentes que veían la espalda del viajero desaparecer en el alba.

A Kirishima le cedieron una cuarta parte del territorio para que pudiera estar con su familia, cosa que fue muy agradecida por las pequeñas semillas de la pareja que le bajaron los pantalones al señor «jefe» al brincar como locos.

Y así, una vez más la noche cayó creando una infinita cápsula de estrellas que titilaban al compás de los leves sentimientos de cada uno.

— Le ocultaste algo ¿no? Conozco esa mirada –afirmó Katsuki en el lecho suave que compartía con su compañero.

— Hay cosas que es mejor averiguarlas uno mismo –respondió con simpleza reteniendo un soplido– Pero nada es imposible cuando se ama así..

El espíritu de fuego se sintió ligeramente celoso por esa aclaración así que le llamó la atención al carraspear la garganta y cambiar de tema.

— Ahora que ya no puedo usar al oráculo tú responderás mis dudas, comenzando ahora.

— Claro ¿cuál es la primera? –se divirtió con la proposición así que se arrodilló en la cama mullida de pieles para prestar atención.

— ¿Cuántos hijos necesito para que cubran cada punta del mundo?

Fin.

¡Sorpresa!

Bueno, supuestamente ya había terminado esto pero me dió ganas de sumar una parte más gracias a un lindo comentario que recibí hace tiempo diciendo que estaría bueno indagar en lo que hace cada uno aunque creo que llevé mal esa petición je, (¡perdón por la tardanza!) además me dió la oportunidad de ligarlo con otra historia que hice y fue emocionante.

Por cierto, no lo mencioné pero Katsuki al principio estaba preocupado por Izuku ya que éste estaba algo débil con respecto a la lluvia. ¡Lo que no sabe es que está esperando un bebé! No sabía cómo poner esto así que decidí darlo como dato antes de seguir dando cháchara al final. Van a tener un pequeño Todoroki (?)

Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos y me voy, ta-chaw~

La tía se despide.


End file.
